parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Backyard Blue's Clues Meet The Wonder Explorers/Transcript
=Main= *''This article is a stub. You can help The Parody Wiki by expanding it.'' This is a transcript for The Backyard Blue's Clues Meet The Wonder Explorers. *(Song Starts) *Periwinkle: Hi!, I'm Periwinkle! *Slippery: My Name's Slippery! *Tickety: I'm Tickety! *Pail: I'm Pail! *Shovel: And My Name's Shovel! *Periwinkle, Slippery, Tickety, Pail, and Shovel: And We're..., Your Backyard Friends The Backyard Blue's Clues!, Together in The Backyard Again! *Periwinkle: (Singing) In The Place Where We Belong! *Tickety: (Singing) Where We'll Probably Sing A Song! *Pail: (Singing) And We'll Maybe Dance Along! *Periwinkle, Slippery, Tickety, Pail, and Shovel: (Singing) We've Got The Whole Wide World to Explore!, We Always Find Things We've Never Seen Before!, That's Why Everyday We're Back for More!, With Your Friends The Backyard Blue's Clues! *(Song Ends) *Periwinkle, Slippery, Tickety, Pail, and Shovel: (Reading) The Backyard Blue's Clues Meet The Wonder Explorers! *Slippery: Hi!, I'm Slippery!, and Here are My Friends! *Periwinkle, Tickety, Pail, and Shovel: Hi! *Periwinkle: Guess What!, We've Got Capes On! *Tickety: Do You Know Why?, We're Meeting The Wonder Explorers! *Pail: The Wonder Explorers' Names are Dora, Boots, and Isa! *Shovel: We're Going to Help Them Save An Animal That is in Trouble! *Slippery: Okay, Wonder Backyard Blue's Clues!, We're Meeting The Wonder Explorers! *Periwinkle, Slippery, Tickety, Pail, and Shovel: Go, Wonder Explorers! *(Song Starts) *Slippery: (Singing) Wonder Explorers, Wonder Explorers!, We're On Our Way! *Periwinkle: (Singing) To Help Them Rescue An Animal and Save The Day! *Tickety: (Singing) We're Not Too Big! *Pail and Shovel: (Singing) And We're Not Too Tough! *Periwinkle, Slippery, Tickety, Pail, and Shovel: (Singing) But When We Work Together, We've Got the Right Stuff!, Go, Wonder Explorers!, Yay! *(Song Ends) *Periwinkle: Okay, Guys!, Let's Go to The School! *Slippery: Where It Has A Playground! *Tickety: And Even A Bush Full of Flowers! *Pail: There's The School! *Periwinkle: Let's Go Inside! *(Door Opens) *Shovel: There are The Wonder Explorers! *Pail: Hi, Wonder Explorers! *Dora: Hola, Backyard Blue's Clues!, I'm Dora! *Boots: I'm Boots! *Isa: And I'm Isa! *Slippery: It's Nice to Meet You, Guys! *Boots: Thanks, Slippery! *Isa: You are Nice! *(Phone ringing) *Shovel: What Was That? *Dora: That's The Phone!, It's Calling for Help! *(Song Starts) *Dora: (Singing) The Phone!, The Phone is Ringing! *Isa: (Singing) The Phone, Will Be Right There! *Boots: (Singing) The Phone!, The Phone is Ringing! *Dora: Follow Us! *Slippery: (Singing) There's an Animal in Trouble! *Periwinkle: (Singing) There's an Animal in Trouble! *Shovel: (Singing) There's an Animal in Trouble Somewhere! *Pail: Come On! *(Bird sounds) *Dora: Listen!, (Singing) It's A Baby Blue Bird!, Who is Stuck on A Tree!, Look! *(Bird sounds) *Slippery: Oh, No!, He is Stuck! *Isa: He is Up High on That Tree! *Tickety: Poor Baby Blue Bird!, We've Got to Save Him! *(Bird sounds) *Boots: (Singing) A Baby Blue Bird!, Stuck Up High! *Isa: (Singing) This is Serious! *Periwinkle: (Singing) We Have to Help Him! *Dora: (Singing) Let's Save The Bird! *Periwinkle, Slippery, Tickety, Pail, Shovel, Boots, and Isa: (Singing) Let's Save The Bird! *Periwinkle, Slippery, Tickety, Pail, Shovel, Dora, Boots, and Isa: (Singing) Let's Save The Bird!, Whee! *Isa: I'm A Baby Bird! *Tickety: I'm A Mother Bird! *Periwinkle, Slippery, Tickety, Pail, Shovel, Dora, Boots, and Isa: Ta-Da!, (Laughing) *Dora: (Singing) Dora! *Boots: (Singing) Boots! *Isa: (Singing) And Isa, Too! *Slippery: (Singing) And We're The Backyard Blue's Clues, To Help Us, Too! *Dora: (Singing) What's Gonna Work? *Periwinkle, Slippery, Tickety, Pail, Shovel, Boots, and Isa: (Singing) Teamwork! *Dora: (Singing) What's Gonna Work? *Periwinkle, Slippery, Tickety, Pail, Shovel, Dora, Boots, and Isa: (Singing) Teamwork!, Ooh! *Slippery: Nice Flyboat! *Pail: I Like It! *Dora: Gracias!, Vamonos, Wonder Explorers and Backyard Blue's Clues!, We've Got A Baby Blue Bird to Save! *Isa: We're Coming to Save You, Baby Bird! *Periwinkle, Slippery, Tickety, Pail, Shovel, Dora, Boots, and Isa: Whee! *Slippery: Alright! *Pail: Whoo-Hoo! *(Song Starts) *Periwinkle, Slippery, Tickety, Pail, Shovel, Dora, Boots, and Isa: (Singing) Wonder Explorers!, Backyard Blue's Clues!, We're On Our Way!, To Help A Baby Bird and Save The Day! *Isa: (Singing) We're Not Too Big! *Boots: (Singing) And We're Not Too Tough! *Periwinkle, Slippery, Tickety, Pail, Shovel, Dora, Boots, and Isa: (Singing) But When We Work Together, We've Got the Right Stuff!, Go, Wonder Explorers!, Yay! *(Song Ends) Category:Article stubs Category:The Backyardigans TV Spoofs Category:The Backyardigans Category:The Wonder Pets Category:Nick Jr Style Category:Crossovers Category:Transcripts